Many vehicles have a voice actuated system whose operation is supported by a speech recognition system. The speech recognition system may include, among other things, a speech recognition engine and a speech model that the speech recognition engine relies on to perform speech recognition.
So-called speaker-dependent speech recognition systems adapt to their users, among other ways, by accounting for differences between the greater language speaking population's speech attributes and the user's speech attributes. For instance, while parts of the speech model can be selected to reflect identified speech attributes of the greater language speaking population, other parts of the speech model are trained to reflect identified speech attributes of the user. Typically, training requires the receipt of utterances from the user from which the user's speech attributes can be identified.
Training is often one of the user's first interactions with the voice actuated system. Although training benefits the user, some users may feel anxiety towards further interactions with the voice actuated system if, for instance, they find training confusing or tiresome.